I'd Still Tap That
by HappyKittyKat
Summary: Trans!Arthur oneshot. Alfred tells the story of how he met his husband.


**I have no excuse for this title. I got the idea to do this from a friend at work who was asking her dude friends "If I had a sex change, would you still want to date me/have sex with me?"**

* * *

 **Alfred's POV**

So there was this girl I was seeing for a little while; nothing serious, just a few casual get-togethers here and there. Her name was Alice and she was real pretty; Long blonde hair, sparkling forest green eyes, a couple freckles on her nose. And she wore glasses, so she looked like a bit of a nerd. But she definitely was not a nerd. She was smart, don't get me wrong, but she was...Well, her outward appearance was definitely not who she was on the inside. But at the time I didn't really know her well. To put it bluntly, we just hooked up for sex a few times. I was straight at the time.

Anyways, I didn't see her again for two years. At this point I was driving for Uber and I was waiting for the guy I was supposed to pick up. He was going to the airport, so it was a pretty routine drive for me. When I looked at his profile on my phone, I thought his last name seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. Kirkland.

The profile picture was pretty small, but when he showed up I got even more weirded out because up close he did look a little familiar. But what was it?

I got out of the car to help him put his bags in the trunk. "Hi! You Arthur? I'm Alfred! Here, let me help you with that." I picked up the biggest bag and put it in the trunk for him.

"Yes, thank you." His accent was British. When I looked up I noticed he was staring at me, and I think that's when I figured out what was familiar about him. It was his eyes. He hadn't seen them in two years, but they were definitely the same forest green eyes. But they couldn't be the exact same ones.

But I let it go for the time being. On the way to the airport Arthur was fairly quiet. But the recognition was still on Alfred's mind. Then finally, as if he could read my mind, he asked, "Do I seem familiar to you?"

I decided to just be honest, because I really was curious. "Yeah actually, do you know me?"

"Do you remember a girl named Alice Kirkland?"

So that was where I heard that last name! "Oh, yeah! Are you her brother or something? Your eyes look just like hers."

Arthur hesitated, then eventually smiled lightly. "Yes, something like that."

"Wow, small world! I haven't seen or heard from her in...two years? How's she doing?" I occasionally glanced back at him through the rear view mirror.

"She's...doing much better now. Better than she's ever been. She's going back to England to visit the family, it's been a few years since she's seen them."

"Is that where you're going, too? Family reunion?" I asked.

"Yes. She's a little scared to see them again, it's been so long."

I nodded to show I was listening. I didn't really know much about her family, we didn't talk much about our personal lives. "So did she talk about me? I mean...we didn't know each other very well, so I'm surprised that you know about me."

"Oh we share everything about each other. Everything she knows, I know. For example, I know you're the first guy she tried anal with."

I would've done a spit take if I'd been drinking something. My face turned bright red and I had to remind myself to pay attention to the road. I didn't want that to be the last thing I heard before I died in an accident. "What…?! She...she told you that…?!" I thought it was a little odd that she would share intimate details of her sex life with her brother like that.

Arthur grinned, amused by my embarrassment. "Mhm~ So are you seeing anyone right now?" he asked.

"Um...no, not right now." We had just pulled up to the unloading area at the airport. I parked the car and popped the trunk, getting out to help him get his bags out of the car.

"Would you like to see her again?"

I looked up at Arthur and thought about it for a minute. "Yeah...yeah, I think that'd be nice."

"Well here I am."

For a while I just stared at him confused. What did he mean by that? "What?"

"It's me, Alfred, I'm Alice. I had a sex change."

I didn't know if he was kidding, if he was trying to trick me, or just wanted to see how I'd react. "...Do you have proof?"

"Remember the birthmark on my butt? The one that looks like a little strawberry?" He turned a little and shifted his pants down just enough to show the birthmark. I blushed and quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking over at us. When I looked back at the man's rear, he did indeed have that familiar strawberry shaped birthmark. "Wha...it's really you…?! You're...you're a guy now?"

"I could show you my penis to prove it."

"No no, that's okay! I'll believe you! Wow…" I stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time. Now that I knew he was Alice, I could see the similarities between him now and what he used to look like. And...he was still cute. "I...don't know what to say. I'm definitely surprised."

Arthur chuckled. "How do you feel knowing you once slept with a guy?"

"Well...you weren't a guy when we did it. But...I think I'd be willing to give it a go." Yeah. I'd still tap that.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? You're the first of my past lovers to say that. Well I'm no longer interested in just random flings, but if you'd like to take me on a proper date when I come back from England, I might consider it."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"And that's how I got a first date with your papa!" Alfred was sitting on the couch with his and Arthur's two adopted children, who were no longer children; a boy and a girl. Peter is 16 and Lily is 19. Lily was laughing at her father's story but Peter was a little disturbed. He'd learned more about his papa than he wanted to, like that he had a birthmark on his butt and he used to sleep around. It was weird thinking of his parents like that.

"So he pulled his pants down _outside_ at an _airport_?"

"Alfred, what are you telling them?!" Arthur yelled from the kitchen, earning him laughs from his husband and daughter.

* * *

 **I hope you liked whatever this was. Review please!**


End file.
